


Magical Mel

by milk_and_glitter



Series: Magical Boy AU's [1]
Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Magical Boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a magical boy au.  What else is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I used to have a pretty normal life, until a talking dog named Mel gave me an ugly necklace. Now I fight magical monsters while wearing frilly shorts. The necklace is really ugly, too. It’s got this weird little doll on it. 

Two weeks ago I stopped some dads who’d been in a band in the 80’s from taking over the city. I hadn’t seen Mel since. I was kind of hoping she’d forgotten about me, or maybe that our contract was over. Late one night I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened it but didn’t see anyone at first. Then I looked down and noticed Mel. 

“I have a job for you,” she said. 

I was about to close the door behind her when she said, “You’ll need help on this one. Come on in, Mika.” 

A tall skinny guy with a lot of hair stepped forward out of the darkness. “Wait. Mel, who’s this?” I asked. 

“I’m Mika,” the guy said. “You’re Andy, right? Mel says you’re a magical boy too.” 

I nodded. He was wearing these weird plaid trousers and… glittery shoes? I didn’t know they made those in sizes bigger than 8-year-olds wore. 

“Andy, stop staring at Mika’s legs and pay attention,” Mel said. “I need to brief you on this job. There’s a dangerous new villain in town. I need you to defeat him.” 

I looked towards where Mika had been standing. He was missing. “Where’d—” 

“Mel!” Mika poked his head out of my bedroom door, my weird-doll-necklace dangling from his hand. “Why do we have identical transformation necklace thingys?” 

“What do you expect?” Mel said. “I’m a dog, not a designer. If you want something better ask one of your sisters.” 

Mika rolled his eyes. He’d lost his jacket at some point and I noticed he was wearing about half a dozen strings of big round beads, as well as a weird little doll like mine. And a stripey tshirt. With his plaid trousers. 

“Andy, you’re staring again,” Mel said. 

Mika grinned at me and winked. 

“Anyhow, you two need to go fight that guy I told you about earlier,” said Mel. “He’s at that really fancy coffee place right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

You know the transformation scenes in magical girl animes? Those are pretty accurate. And in real time. And only one person can transform at a time. It’s really annoying if you’re the one transforming, but it’s pretty cool, if weird, to watch. The only inaccurate part is how the people who transform after the first one don’t take as long. They edit it down so it doesn’t get tedious. 

Mika went first, so I guess he’s the team leader?

“Nice legs,” I told him after we both finished. 

“Mel really isn’t good at designing things,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Our outfits are identical.” 

“Except for the shoes.” 

“You’re just jealous cause mine are cooler.” 

His had a blinding amount of glitter on them. They were hard to look at, even though we were inside. 

We looked around the coffee shop. 

“How are we supposed to find the guy in here?” Mika asked. “There’s a lot of people.” 

Suddenly a tiny shrill voice behind us yipped, “Halt! You stand in the way of my nefarious plans!” 

We turned around. The voice seemed to have come from a chihuahua that was standing in the doorway. 

“You walked right into my trap!” it gloated. “Prepare to do battle with my champion!” 

A weird neon vortex swirled around us, and I’m pretty sure I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, we were… I would have said backstage at a theater, but it was much bigger, and the walls were shifting in all sorts of psychedelic patterns. 

I sat up and looked around. Mika was on the floor to my left. He looked kind of shaky. “Are you all right?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Just a bit dizzy.” 

I noticed a person standing in the shadow of what appeared to be part of a set for a Shakespeare play. At least I assumed it was a person. All I could really see were their fluorescent yellow shorts. The person stepped forward. It was a guy with short, spikey brown hair and lots of tattoos. The chihuahua from earlier trotted out in front of him. “Fight them!” it ordered. Then it trotted back behind the set. 

“So this is our totally evil opponent?” Mika whispered to me. He was still sitting on the floor. 

“Do you need some help?” I asked. He held out his hand and I pulled him upright. 

“Can we hurry up and start fighting?” Tattoos asked. 

“Sure,” said Mika. “Blinding Glitter Shower!” A cloud of glitter exploded out of nowhere and swarmed around Tattoo Boy’s head for a few seconds. 

“Oh yeah? How about—Neon Popsicle Spear!” I think he was aiming for Mika, but he was a little off. A bolt of pink and orange light smashed into something wooden behind us. 

Mika yelped and jumped halfway out of his skin. I was about to use my special attack but Tattoo Boy was quicker. “Neck Tattoo Web!” A shiny web pinned my legs together and my arms to my sides, and I lost my balance. 

“Hey! No one hurts my friends!” Mika yelled. “Slippery Confetti Cloud!” 

The biggest cloud of confetti I’ve ever seen filled the entire room. Mika stepped on some of it and his legs went shooting out from under him. He landed on his butt, hard. I heard a second crash, and the web disappeared. I turned to see Tattoo Boy skidding across the floor on his back. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so it must have hurt quite a bit. 

The confetti cleared, and we all slowly stood up. Mel and the chihuahua had arrived at some point. 

“You!” Mel said. 

“You!” the chihuahua said. 

“I see my people have defeated your person,” said Mel. “As I said before, rubber squeaky toys are obviously superior.” 

“Nonsense!” declared the chihuahua. Furry squeaky toys are better in every way!” 

Mel growled. Mika ran over to her. “Bad girl! No growling!” He floofed her floppy ears. “You know better than that.” 

“Wait,” I said. “Was this all only an argument over squeaky toys?” 

The dogs glared at me. Well, mostly the chihuahua did. Mel was kind of distracted by getting her ears petted. “There’s nothing ‘only’ about squeaky toys!” 

“How about if we just take you two shopping?” I suggested. “I really don’t see any reason to fight about this.” 

“Hey, good idea!” said Tattoo Boy. “Let’s go!” He scooped up the chihuahua. I noticed he was wearing blue shoes with Mickey Mouse on them. “I’m Fedez, by the way.” 

“Andy,” I said. “And this is Mika.” 

This was fun!” Mika said. “We should all hang out sometime.”


End file.
